This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The main functions of the Business Management will be to: + Coordinate activities with all departments participating in the COBRE including those at USC + Provide all fiscal tracking for COBRE expenditures and institutional commitments made on behalf of the COBRE at both MUSC and USC. + Place purchase orders + Schedule all mentoring activities including regular monthly COBRE meeting. + Assure all mentoring templates (see A-2) are completed at their regularly scheduled times + Organize all visits by members of the External Advisory Committee and develop the itineraries for their visits + Organize and manage the Visiting Scientist/Professor visits and provide for feedback as to the outcomes of these mentoring intensive meetings. + Organize quarterly meetings of the Internal Advisory Committee + Organize and prepare agenda for the annual progress meetings + Provide feedback and communication to all COBRE participants regarding feedback from the EAC or updates from the NCRR + Prepare the Annual Progress Reports (both the APR and 2590 components) + Participate in all national meetings of COBRE directors + Organize the program for each annual CDBC symposium + Plan and organize the Annual CDBC Lecture for Translational Research